The Duality Synthesis
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "The Decoupling Activation". Bits and pieces of Leonard and Alex's life together and their friends. Leonard/Alex. Chapter titles from an old favorite song of mine. Complete.
1. There's a new world somewhere

The Duality Synthesis

(Sequel to "The Decoupling Activation". Bits and pieces of Leonard and Alex's life together. Leonard/Alex. Chapter titles from an old favorite song of mine.)

(There's a new world somewhere)

The wheels of Alex Jensen's suitcase bumped up the stairs one after another as she wearily pulled it after her. Thank goodness she only lived on the second floor. She paused at the intermediate landing to smother a yawn.

The young physicist loved her job. Fermilab was on the cutting edge of scientific exploration and the Caltech extension she worked for challenged her, excited her and gave her lots to discuss about with a certain Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. Not that their conversations just centered on physics; they both had wide-ranging interests both shared and separate but still it was very nice to be able to talk shop with him.

The only fly in her soup was that every three months or so she was required to fly to the main office at Batavia in Illinois. The conferences there were both interesting and necessary but she just wanted to get home after being away for nearly a week each time. So instead of waiting for Saturday morning she had made her way to O'Hare and caught the first available flight.

Unfortunately the struggle through Chicago traffic had meant she not only left quite late but she had a stopover in Denver in the middle of the night. A stopover that was delayed not once but twice. So it had been in the wee hours of the morning she had arrived at Los Angeles International where she was relieved to find that Leonard had honored her wishes by NOT staying up all night to pick her up as he had originally planned. So she snagged her bag from the carousel and caught a taxi to her apartment building.

Alex fumbled the keys out from the purse looped over her shoulder and aimed one at the door, blinking her eyes as she did. To her pleasant surprise it was the right one and the lock clicked open. She slipped through and kicked the door closed behind her. She tossed her keys into the bowl at the door and set her suitcase to one side. She stretched and surveyed the room. In the dim light coming from the kitchen area she saw that she had an even more pleasant surprise waiting for her.

She tip-toed over to the couch and knelt beside the sleeping form there. Flipping her long brown hair out of the way she leaned over and brushed her lips over the ones waiting there. She grinned as Leonard stirred slightly, allowing her to slip her arms around him and kiss him again. This time he returned the kiss as his eyes opened.

It was several minutes before the pair came up for air. Alex laid her head on Leonard's chest and sighed happily.

"Welcome home." Leonard said softly as he stroked her hair.

"It's nice to be home," Alex replied. "And a welcome like this makes it even more wonderful." She lifted her head. "I'm very happy you are here but when will you stop sleeping on the couch and use the bed?"

"As I recall," he returned with a sleepy smile, "the very first night you lured me into staying here you insisted that the couch was a perfect sleeping place when you made me take the bed."

"Me?" Alex pretended outrage. "Lured YOU? The way I remember it you talked your way right into my bed and practically wheedled me right out of my clothes at the same time you smooth talking savvy sexy seducer."

The pair nearly succumbed to a shared fit of giggles. They both remembered that night with perfect clarity. Leonard had just been dumped by his previous girlfriend Penny and had gone to try to lose himself in work for the evening. Alex had bumped into him in the cafeteria. Realizing something was wrong she had encouraged him to talk and before the evening was over they had ended up at her apartment simply because it was a place they could carry on their discussion in private. It had gone so late and he had been so exhausted by the emotional storm he had been through he had ended up staying rather than trying to drive home from Caltech where he had left his car. The night had been spent in perfect chastity with him in the bed and her on the couch with nothing more than a sympathetic touch to the shoulder between them.

Now though Alex helped Leonard off the couch and the pair, arms around each other, made their way to the bedroom. Only moments were required for them to be ready to slide under the covers together. Leonard nodded right back off. Snuggled in the crook of his arm Alex laid one hand on his chest. A vagrant beam from the moon slipped through the window curtains and flashed off the diamond of her engagement ring. She studied it and smiled.

This ring had been hers for nearly a year now. She had still been working for Sheldon as she finished her Master's degree. She and Leonard had grown closer and more intimate but still had been keeping their relationship under wraps. Although she still didn't care for the way Penny had treated Leonard Alex had been grateful the blonde girl had accepted Leonard's decision and not blabbed about it to the school administration. With Alex being a student in the Physics department it could have been sticky for Leonard.

Then everything had fallen into place. The Master's under her belt she had been immediately accepted into the doctoral program at Caltech. Then Fermilab had renewed their offer and had sweetened the deal not only with more money but with a promise of genuine participation and credit in ongoing research. Finally she had finished with Sheldon s notebooks and the nightly recordings of his sleep talk were going nowhere. So she and Leonard had discussed everything and come to the conclusion she should take the Fermilab position.

It was amusing that during the decision process it hadn't even occurred to her what this might mean for the relationship between her and Leonard. So when he told her one Saturday that he had reservations up the coast at a special restaurant she never suspected what was about to happen. She simply dressed nicely and enjoyed the ride. It was a warm summer's evening and they had plenty of time so they drove slowly with the windows down and enjoyed themselves.

The parking lot and the restaurant itself were moderately crowded but they were right on time for their reservations and were quickly shown to their table. As they reached it Alex looked out and gasped in admiration and awe.

The outside wall that they were seated by was glass all the way across, affording the patrons a spectacular view. Fifty feet below them the ocean waves crashed against cliff face they overlooked, sending spray nearly all the way up to them. The tips of the waves glowed in the light of the sun and the droplets flung against the cliff shined like so many diamonds.

"My gosh Leonard it's beautiful," she said.

"Almost as beautiful as you are," he returned.

Alex smiled and looked at him. She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "What a smooth talker you are. And a darned handsome one too," she added.

She meant that. No longer was a brown corduroy suit the only one that Leonard owned. In fact after she had wheedled and cajoled and whined his resistance down enough to get him to a high quality men's store that suit had vanished from his closet along with a series of intensely ugly shirts and spotted ties. He had grumbled and put up a struggle but now he admitted he looked pretty sharp in his very faintly pinstriped dark blue suit, white shirt and rep tie. She gloated in the knowledge he had three more just as well tailored in that closet now and she had hopes of adding to it. Work was one thing but he needed at times to present the appearance of the professional man that he really was.

The waiter arrived and made suggestions that Leonard accepted after checking with her. Wine appeared which rather surprised her. Normally when they went out they either took a cab or abstained from drinking. A taxi from here would be quite expensive. Leonard obviously caught her startled look. He smiled and reassured her.

"Don't worry. I'm planning on exactly one glass of wine after dinner. By the time we leave my blood alcohol count will be at zero."

Alex started to ask him why he would be saving it until after dinner but just then their appetizers arrived and by the time those were finished the main course was there. They took their time eating, enjoying the good food and the good conversation. After the plates were cleared they sat quietly watching the sun sink into the ocean. Leonard pulled his chair around to Alex's side of the table and they sipped their wine.

"This is perfect," sighed Alex.

"Not quite yet," Leonard responded.

"Oh?" asked the surprised woman. "What else are you thinking we need?"

"Well," the physicist turned slightly and waved. In response a pair of broadly smiling waiters accompanied by the maitre d' approached bearing two enormous bouquets of flowers that they set on the table.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"You told me you wanted flowers," Leonard replied. That remark became crystal clear as he tugged a small black box from his jacket pocket before slipping from his chair to one knee in front of her.

"Alex Jensen," he snapped opened the box to reveal a fiery diamond mounted on a chased silver band. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Unable to find her voice the comely graduate student answered by going to her own knees. She wrapped her arms around Leonard, buried her face against his neck and cried.

"I'd say that's a yes!" announced the beaming maitre d'. He started to clap. The infectious sound spread quickly to the rest of the staff and the guests, all of whom joined in as Leonard raised Alex to her feet and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

As she returned to the present Alex smiled and snuggled even closer to Leonard. The proposal had been everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl. She stifled a giggle as she recalled breaking the news to Sheldon and, as it turned out, Howard and Raj as well. Poor Sheldon. He had been so completely floored by the idea anyone would want to quit working for him he had ordered her to write up something firing herself for his signature. Of course since she had already quit it was even funnier.

Caught up in the excitement of the moment she and Leonard had impulsively decided to get married the very next weekend. They had calmed down once they had considered everything and decided there was the necessity of finding a place of their own, be it an apartment, a condo or even a house. Alex had recently renewed her lease for another year, there were friends and family to consider and more. All in all they decided to wait. And being engaged was wonderful anyway.

She grinned sleepily as she recalled Sheldon's relief that he would not lose his long term roommate so quickly. Indeed he offered the advice that research showed the ideal length of time for an engagement was around ten years. He had immediately followed that with a magnanimous offer to allow her to come back to work for him. He had accepted her refusal in his usual fashion; with a great deal of surprise and grumbling about her ungratefulness.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed happily. Soon. They had agreed; this was her last trip out of town as a single woman. How nice. With that sleep claimed her.

(To be continued) 


	2. They call The Promised Land

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 2

(They call The Promised Land)

"Do you Leonard Hofstadter; take Alex Jensen to be your lawfully wedded wife..."

As the minister continued with the traditional question, for some reason Alex found her breath seemed to be caught in her throat. Not that she had any worries about his answer, what she saw in his eyes was enough answer for her. She just was amazed that here they were surrounded by friends and family, including some people she never thought would be here.

Had she and Leonard simply run off the weekend after he had popped the question without a doubt it would have just been them. Her friends were one thing but it had taken patience, understanding and work to get close to Leonard's tight-knit circle of friends. All of them had been so inter-locked that winning one of them over meant winning them all over. She knew how important they all were to Leonard. Yes, and that even included Sheldon.

Sheldon by the way had been very upset with her for "abandoning him", an attitude that spilled over to Leonard. Amy had a mind of her own and had advised Penny NOT to break up with Leonard but then the waitress WAS her "bestie" after all. To her amazement Alex discovered that Raj had had a bit of a crush on her and had been on the verge (well, for him two more months apparently was on the verge) of asking her out. Or at least talking to her. Bernadette had been a co-worker of Penny's and was very fond of her but she and Howard were a little more distant from all the sound and fury that had come with the announcement of the engagement.

That was the first step, to allow some time to go by and give some distance to everyone involved and let them all get used to the new situation. It helped that Leonard didn't move out as they had first thought would happen. That meant HALO night and Pizza night and all the other traditions continued. At first it was simply Leonard by himself. After all, that was how most of those nights had been. But more and more Amy had insisted on sitting in on some of those nights ("That's good," Leonard had told her. "It's giving Sheldon time to get accustomed to Amy measuring my room to see if her bed and all her furniture will fit."). Bernadette followed her lead.

So it had only seemed natural for Alex to accompany Leonard one evening for HALO night. They had made their entrance low-key, bringing and distributing the Chinese take-out they had picked up before Leonard say down in his usual chair with Alex on the arm. She had listened much most of the night, avoiding thrusting herself into the conversation although she did exchange friendly words with the other two girls. In fact before the night was out the three of them had gravitated to the far side of the couch while the guys played.

It had also helped that Sheldon had found a new target to vent his displeasure on. It seemed that Raj had been a no-show again, something that had been happening more and more often, requiring Stuart from the comic book shop to take his place.

Comic books. Alex had certainly been a nerd through high school and college in many ways. Of course that was obvious, few hoped-to-be future supermodels, homecoming queens or famous actresses studies extra science in high school and majored in Physics in college. But the world of comic books and the enormous importance they played in the world of her future husband and his friends astounded her.

Alex didn't believe that trying to change who you were to please someone else ever led to a happy ending. It hadn't for her in the past. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try new things and maybe develop new interests to share. Leonard certainly had gamely tried some things she had asked him to do. Some had been a success; go-cart racing on Saturday nights had been one. Dancing, well, he tried and if you closed one eye all the way and squinted with the other he only looked halfway like a headless chicken. But he had insisted he liked it.

That was important. From the beginning she had expected honesty from him. Some of the things she had got him to try had failed horribly and he not enjoyed them in the least. But he had told her that, something she had all but had to beg him to do.

"Please Leonard; don't say you like something when you hate it. Tell me it's awful. I'll do the same. That way we won't be spending time making ach other miserable and not knowing it. It's not healthy for a relationship."

He had agreed and so far that agreement was standing up. So not long after their engagement when new comic book night was announced she went with him.

Leonard HAD warned her. So she was mostly prepared upon entering for the hush that fell over the little establishment and the swiveling of heads towards her accompanied by open mouthed looks of surprise.

"They don't see many girls in here," Leonard had advised her. "And very few really hot girls."

"Like Penny?" she had teased him.

"Like you," he countered although he confessed he had brought the blonde in here looking for a few comics as a present for her nephew. "Like I told her, they're more scared of you than you are of them." She had to giggle at that.

She hadn't completely lost all worries about Leonard's gorgeous ex-girlfriend but those fears had receded more and more into the background the longer they were together. She always reminded herself that she was the one engaged to Leonard now and that Penny had her chance and blew it. Regardless she wasn't going to start second guessing things every time they went someplace Leonard and Penny had gone before. Besides, it was FUN to have a whole roomful of guys gawking at her.

She realized upon meeting Stuart, the kind of cute incredibly shy owner of the store that she wasn't the only one having a good time. When Leonard introduced her to Stuart, in a tone of voice designed to carry throughout the room, as his fianc she thought his shirt buttons were going to pop he was so proud. Later at her apartment she would tease him about it.

"Just arm candy, that's all I am to you," she had pretended to pout. "Just some incredibly sexy bimbo for you to show off to your friends, to demonstrate what a macho man you are."

He had pretended to consider her remarks seriously for a bit and then had nodded. "Yep, that's about it alright."

"You!" she had cried as she pounced on him, pushing him back on the couch and pinning him under her. He had quickly regained the upper hand, twisting around until he had her safely trapped under him. From there the rest of the evening had progressed delightfully, not ending in fact until the wee hours of the morning.

That had been the icing on top of the cake for the entire visit had proved to be quite enjoyable. Alex had already gained some familiarity with the current status of comic books and how the genre had grown far beyond the "Archie" and "Betty and Veronica" ones she remembered from when she was a girl. That knowledge had originated with Sheldon, who had more than once regaled her with long tales of recent purchases and trends while she was still his assistant. It could have been worse she supposed. She WAS getting paid and if he either didn't notice her eyes glazing over or care than it was alright with her if they wasted some of his grant money. She didn't learn much physics on those days though.

What she had not anticipated was how broad and deep comics/graphic novels/role playing accessories/everything else had become. She knew that Leonard and his friends shared this world and found that she liked a good bit of it herself. Plots were more complex (mind boggling so sometimes), the art work was crisper and there were a LOT more female heroines than she remembered. While it wouldn't replace something like shoe shopping in her list of things she loved the best it was a good time shared with the man she loved.

It all proved useful in more ways than just bonding with Leonard. It gave her opportunities to find gifts for him she knew he would enjoy. It also allowed her to interact with Sheldon and Howard; she could question them about new lines and upcoming issues that Leonard might enjoy. That also gave her an in with Amy and Bernadette. Several times she was able to tip them off on something that their respective guy was interested in and had not had any luck finding.

There had been one nearly embarrassing moment that ended up being funny. One afternoon Alex had slipped into the store to talk to Stuart about ordering an action figure Leonard had mentioned. While he searched online she had been browsing idly through the boxes. Her eye had been caught by an interesting looking locally produced book. While examining it a contralto voice had spoken from across the table.

"Oh my gosh, a prospective customer!"

Alex looked up into a smiling female face. Instantly grasping what the attractive tattooed girl was implying she looked back quickly at the comic and back up again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's amazing," Alex admitted. A thought struck her. What a neat gift for Leonard. "Would you autograph it for me?"

"Absolutely."

The other girl was just getting out a black felt tipped marker when Stuart bustled over saying "Alex I found it for you." His voice trailed off and he looked from her to the other girl with a surprisingly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hi Stuart," the girl spoke. Her voice was a bit puzzled. Obviously she too had picked up on his discomfort. She looked over at Alex and lifted a questioning eyebrow. Alex shrugged in confusion.

"Ahh, hello Alice," the store owner stammered slightly. He rallied. "Alex if you'll come over to the register we can take care of your order."

Alex didn't know and didn't care why Stuart was acting more wigged-out than usual. Neither did Alice apparently. The comic artist poised her marker over the cover.

"Make this out to Alex?"

"No, make it to Leonard and I better spell his last name," she replied.

That did it. Alice looked surprised and without missing a beat she wrote Leonard's full name without asking.

Stuart let out a moan. The two girls ignored him and just looked at each other.

Alice spoke first. "You don't look like a lawyer from India," she said thoughtfully.

"Nope," Alex replied. "That was Priya. I'm a physics grad student from California."

Alice looked intrigued. "Are you a colleague? Is he back on the market?"

"Yes," Alex smiled. "And no." She held up her hand to display her engagement ring.

A smile crossed Alice's face. "The story of my life," she said. "He's awfully cute."

"He is indeed," Alex returned the smile. The pair contemplated each other. Rather than feeling any sort of jealousy Alex found she liked the girl artist. Impulsively she spoke. "How about a cup of coffee?"

"Deal."

Alex paid for her order as well as the autographed comic book and the pair left chatting away.  
Stuart looked surprised and then relieved. Apparently he had thought he was about to have his shop torn to pieces by a cat fight. Alex noticed his eyes followed Alice as they left. She also noticed Alice glanced sideways at the shop owner. Alex grinned to herself.

Before the afternoon was out Alex had made a firm new friend and found something delightful to tease her man about that evening. And in a few weeks when Sheldon began to complain that now Stuart seemed to have other plans a lot Alex just smiled to herself again.

Alex had already been sworn to secrecy about the oddball but rather sweet and definitely growing affair between Raj and the girl Lucy. It WAS a little weird to see them together, side by side and texting each other for hours. But if it made them happy than that was all that mattered.

She was getting closer to everyone in the group and enjoying them. Certainly they were all different than the run-of-the-mill people but that just made them more interesting. Or in Sheldon's case tolerable. Well nearly tolerable. But she knew the group still was missing a very important member. Summoning her courage on afternoon she went to Leonard's building but turned right at the top of the stairs instead of left. She took a deep breath and rapped on the door. When it opened a very startled blonde waitress looked out at her.

"Penny. Can we talk?"

(To be continued)


	3. And I'll be there some day

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 3 by patricia51

(And I'll be there some day)

Of all the people that Penny could have possibly imagined standing at her door the very last one would have been Alex Jensen. But there she was. Penny looked the slender girl up and down, her eyes lingering on the diamond ring on her finger.

"Well what do you want Jensen? Come here to gloat? To rub things in? I heard that Leonard had asked you to marry him. Just remember he asked me first, more than once."

"Yes he did. The difference is that you said 'no' and I said 'yes'. And I told him I loved him and you didn't. Beyond that I still love Leonard Hofstadter and I tell him that a lot. So we're going to get married. But that's not why I came here."

Penny was surprised at Alex's bluntness but also curious. She shrugged. "Knock yourself out." She waved the visitor in, closing the door behind them. She indicated the couch. "Have a seat." Surprising herself she automatically asked "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks anyway." The pair sat down and looked at each other. Penny broke the silence first.

"So. Let me repeat myself, maybe a little calmer now. And I AM curious. Why are you here Alex?"

"Because there's a certain group of friends, of whom Leonard is one of the main members. That group isn't the same since you stopped showing up on the nights that they all gather together. You're missed. A lot. And to be honest because he thinks it's somehow his fault it makes Leonard feel guilty and unhappy and when he's unhappy..."

"Then you're unhappy?" finished Penny.

"No I'd say that when he's unhappy I want to find a way to make him happy again."

"And that would be?"

Alex paused and gathered her thoughts. "Once upon a time there were four pretty darned smart, brilliant in fact, science geeks who gathered together on a regular basis. Their lives outside of the university they all worked for centered on comics and games and their wide-ranging imaginations that only occasionally touched the real world. But then something changed. A free-spirited and lovely woman moved in across the hall from two of them and things would never be the same again."

"She opened their eyes, well one of them in particular, to the world that exists beyond their labs and computer games. In return she discovered that there is a world full of guys beyond those that she knew. One of those guys and she did an incredibly complicated ballet together, joining and parting more than once."

Alex looked troubled. "Previous break-ups, although not calculated to be joyful, didn't really produce a rift. The five some, augmented bit by bit by other women and even other guys, carried on pleasantly. But now something has changed."

"Someone once figured out that Leonard was the center of the group. If he was its heart than you are the spirit Penny. What changed Penny? Why are you avoiding Leonard this time around? Or is it me?"

"Perhaps it's both," Penny said thoughtfully.

"I know you have friends beyond this little circle but they all miss you. And I know as Amy gets closer to Sheldon, with him kicking and screaming the whole way, and Bernadette and Howard begin to seriously explore the possibility of children that even your 'bestie' will have less time to split between here and across the hall. And let's face it Penny. You are sorely missed by everyone."

"Including Leonard?"

"Very much so," Alex said firmly. "Penny long before you thought of Leonard as a romantic partner you thought of him as a friend. A good friend. He still would be a good friend. He wants to be a good friend."

"And you?" Penny eyed her one-time rival with interest.

"The idea wouldn't have thrilled me back around the time you two broke up and Leonard and I started dating," the slender girl answered honestly. "Now? I'm a lot more secure than I was then and certainly a lot more comfortable then that famous afternoon in my apartment. I'm happy with Leonard and I know he is with me too. And," she hesitated for a moment, "as funny as it sounds I'd like to be friends with you too."

"Good heavens why?"

"Are you kidding? By adding Amy and Bernadette to the group and now me you have three female counterparts to Leonard and Sheldon and the guys. And don't even get me started on Raj's girlfriend. It would be great to have someone with their feet a little more firmly on the ground. Besides, when 'Streetcar Named Desire' goes to Broadway and then gets filmed we'll be able to say we knew a famous actress back in the day."

Penny laughed. "Well I hope that comes true." She stopped. "Wait a minute, Raj has a girlfriend?"

"And a perfect match I think." With that the pair settled down to a long nice chat as Alex told Penny all about Lucy and how the two of them communicated side-by-side via text messages. From there the talk ranged all over and it was three more hours before Alex finally tore herself away after they had exchanged promises that Penny would start coming back on group nights and that Alex would visit again soon.

Continuing to think things over for the next few days led Alex to decide there was one more factor that had not come up in Penny's avoidance of the group. It wasn't specifically because of her break-up with Leonard but it was a result of that. Penny was now the one person in the group who didn't have a boyfriend/girlfriend. Everyone else was paired off, even Raj.

Alex nearly laughed at herself over the idea of her, the science nerd girl, needing to help a beautiful sexy blonde actress find a boyfriend. But there it was. Not just Leonard but the other guys as well had talked enough for her to have an idea of the guys that Penny seemed to date and what was wrong with them, ideas which even Penny had confirmed in a round-about fashion during their talk. Alex even admitted to herself that in a lot of ways Leonard was wrong for the blonde girl as well.

It was obviously overstepping her bounds and maybe even her abilities. She could very well fall flat on her face. But she had found, to her own surprise, that she really liked Penny. Of course since she was no longer worried about her as romantic rival it was much easier to see the other girl in a positive light.

She didn't have time to follow up on her ideas for a couple of weeks. Coming into the cafeteria one afternoon, late as usual for lunch, she stopped and looked for a familiar face. A chuckle came out as she spotted a familiar form calmly lunching by herself while surrounded by enough empty tables that one might have suspected she was wearing a "Warning: Quarantine" sign.

It was normal for the faculty from different departments to tend to congregate together rather than mingle with people from other specialties. Even broader categories existed; the sciences rarely interacted with the humanities. And some didn't seem to belong anywhere. The particular woman Alex made her way towards was one of those, one who seemed to create her own category even though she wasn't the only one in her discipline.

Alex set her tray down, taking the seat opposite the other woman, who looked up from her meal and smiled.

"I wondered who was bold enough to bear the outraged scrutiny from the onlookers. I should have known it would be you Alex."

"I swear Mandy," the scientist returned. "You do this just to piss them all off don't you?"

The black-haired girl shrugged although Alex could see the devil dancing in her dark brown eyes. "Bunch of knee-jerk left-wingers. The whole group together couldn't do something as decisive as actually get angry. They're too busy wringing their hands."

"And you always wear you camo field uniform, boots, beret and all."

Captain Amanda MacKenzie, US Army, known to her friends as Mandy, shrugged again. "I have to wear something," she answered reasonably. "Just like I have to sit somewhere for lunch. And goodness knows when I wore my Class A uniform you could have heard the gasps of outrage all the way back in Afghanistan."

Alex giggled. Mandy WAS quite a sight in her pressed and tailored green uniform with its rows of brightly colored ribbons for service and valor earned during two combat tours topped by silver badges that she had learned signaled Mandy's qualification as a paratrooper and something called Air Assault. Colorful patches on the shoulders of the tunic had indicated her present assignment to the joint CalTech/USC Army ROTC program and her choice of the unit she had served with in combat, the Eighty-Second Airborne Division.

"But you DO have fun doing this. You know you're perfectly welcome over in the science area."

"I know but I just revel in the air of disapproval here. Not only are they disgusted at the very notion of a soldier sitting in their area what drives them absolutely wild is the fact that I don't hang my head in shame and scuff my toes on the floor in the embarrassment of being among my betters, defined as those who would piss in their pants and faint dead away if they ever found they had to handle some of the things I have had to do over the years." The female officer shook her head and suddenly grinned. "Listen to me. I'm whining as bad as them now. So what's on your mind Alex?"

"I have a friend, female friend, that I'm looking to find someone for."

"A date?"

"To start with. If it's the right person I hope it could turn into more."

"And you thought of me?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Ahhhhh, Alex just because I've never been married doesn't mean I swing that way."

Alex opened her mouth to protest that she had meant no such thing when she saw the twinkle in the other girl's eyes. She threw up her hands in mock resignation.

"Okay you got me on that one."

"Seriously though, what made you think of me?"

"Because of all my friends you are the one most likely to know someone who would be right for Penny." Alex went on to describe the actress/waitress and what the young physicist had learned about her. "What she needs is someone that she can accept as an equal, as a partner or even to look up to. At the same time the guys she's dated before who were strong and self-confident were also asses. I'm not sure she believes anymore that she can find someone who fills both roles."

"Holy cow Alex," Mandy protested. "Don't you think if I knew someone like that I wouldn't have snapped them up myself?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. Mandy relented.

"Okay, okay, so I'm not looking, at least right now. My hands are full." Alex nodded. She knew the other young woman was not only had her military classes to teach but was also finishing her Master's degree in addition to being the single mother of two pre-teen sisters she had adopted. "Let me think." After pondering for only a short time she looked quizzically at Alex.

"Would it matter if he was divorced? There's a classmate of mine from West Point who did the 'married his high school sweetheart at the Cadet Chapel' thing immediately after graduation. She took off on him while he was in Afghanistan. He got out after his required five year commitment and now he's with the US Marshals in LA. He's not a Greek God but he's a pretty good looking guy in decent shape and after getting dumped by his ex by email of all things it would be great for him to find someone good."

"Let's set it up!"

(Back to Present)

Alex never took her eyes away from Leonard. If she had shifted her gaze she would have seen Penny in her bridesmaid dress stealing glances towards the groom's side of the church where a certain US Marshal was. But although she was happy for her rival turned friend nothing in the world was more important than the minister's words.

"Do you Alex Jensen take Leonard Hofstadter to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all other until death do you part?"

"I do."

(To be continued)


	4. If you will hold my hand

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 4 by patricia51

(If you will hold my hand)

"What does it mean this fiddler on the roof who fiddles every day and fiddles every noon?" Alex danced around the room as she sang. "Why should he pick so curious a place to play his little fiddler tunes?"

She paused to look critically at the angle where a couch and an overstuffed chair met. Nodding she carried on.

"A fiddler on the roof! A most unlikely sight!"

From behind her a baritone voice took over.

"It might not mean a thing."

She turned with a smile and joined her voice to her husband's for the final line in a not completely unharmonious duet.

"But then again it might!"

With a laugh she sprang into Leonard's arms to be soundly kissed and spun around in the air once before being set back down on her feet. He cast a critical eye over the living room of their apartment.

"Have you been rearranging the furniture again?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Alex confessed. "But I can't help it. It's so great having all this room."

Leonard had to agree. Portions of their finances had remained separate after their marriage. They each continued to have their own credit cards and their own retirement accounts. But their savings had been pooled together and the amount had sufficed for them to put a generous down payment on this apartment and still give them a good reserve fund. Nestled in one entire corner of the fifth and top floor of this building Alex had fallen in love with it at first sight and Leonard had agreed it was everything they could want.

They now had three bedrooms. One was theirs of course; one was set up for a guest (although Alex already was dreaming of what the bedroom might become one day) and the last was fitted out as a study/game room/lab. There was a big eat-in kitchen and a sprawling living room with one end available as a dining area. One wall was lined with bookshelves while the floor-to-ceiling windows on the other side looked towards the nearby ocean.

"Besides," the slender woman carried on. "Monday we go back to work. I want to have everything perfect by then."

"Alex," Leonard laughed as he took his new wife in his arms. "In the week since we got back from our honeymoon you have done nothing but make this apartment perfect. You have worn out our friends, not to mention an assortment of deliverymen who have carried furniture and furnishings in and back and forth. And once everything was here you have rearranged the entire apartment at least three times." He pretended to pout. "I fact I'm beginning to suspect that you only married me for this apartment."

"Oh gosh!" Alex staggered in pretend shock. "How did you figure that out? I was trying to be so careful not to let that show." She grinned as she closed the distance between them and plastered herself against him. Standing on her tiptoes she blew in his ear. "As I recall I have managed to tear myself away from setting up over the last ten days enough to show you that I value you for something else too. Not to mention the two weeks before that on our honeymoon."

The honeymoon had been fun. Knowing that Leonard was not at all fond of the ocean or the beach had eliminated most of the usual spots like Bermuda or Cancun. But then Alex wasn't much of a "lie on the beach" type girl either. So they came up with a better idea, one suited to them. After the reception they had flown to Washington DC and spent a week exploring the landmarks and museums; paying particular attention to the Smithsonian and the Marian Koshland Science Museum of the U.S. National Academy of Sciences. Following that they had crossed the Atlantic to England and immersed themselves in the British Museum.

Of course, Leonard smiled as he remembered, it hadn't all been landmarks and museums and science and walking tours. When they had arrived at their DC hotel and unpacked he had set up his laptop and started an internet search. Without turning around he had called behind him "What do you want to do first Alex?"

A slender arm had reached over his shoulder and turned off the laptop. That arm was showing more skin than it had when they had arrived a part of his brain noted. And the pair of breasts that pressed against the sides of his neck didn't seem to have anything preventing their softness from rubbing against his skin.

"You have three guess Leonard," a husky voice had whispered in his ear. "And you better get it right the first time."

He was pretty sure he had got it right. More than once. In fact it hadn't been till the next morning that they had left their hotel room. Room service had proved to be a life saver even if he had had to get out of bed both times and put on a robe to answer the door.

At least he HAD a robe then. They had almost been caught in "flagrante delicto" in a secluded nook deep in the British Museum. Their credentials as scientists, particularly his, had got them into places the general public never saw but almost certainly would NOT have saved them from being booted out the door and having it locked in their faces. Fortunately the sound of approaching feet had found them already readjusting their clothing. He had to admit that his new wife had the ability to plaster a look of such innocence on her face that even if they HAD been caught she might have got them out of it.

Alex's enthusiasm was catching too. Not only had he had an incredible time for the entire two weeks but on the flight back to America, almost to his own surprise, he had become the aggressor. With the cabin lights dimmed and the seats in first class reclined (Alex had charmed him into that. "Honey, we're only going to fly the Atlantic on our honeymoon once!") and even the flight attendants resting comfortably he had tugged her hand. Sleepily she had asked him what was going on but followed him to the relatively spacious first class bathroom. She had quickly woken though and enthusiastically agreed with his suggestion that this was the perfect time to join the "Mile High Club". All in all after those two weeks it was a wonder that either of them could walk straight without wincing by the time they got home. Or since then. Perhaps it was the feeling of comfort, of knowing that he and Alex had entered into this relationship as partners that made him more confidence filled than he had ever been.

Leonard's happy memories were interrupted as Alex snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Leonard. Are you there?"

"Yes Alex. You were saying?"

"I was saying that remember we have everyone coming over tomorrow night for a house-warming party. Everyone assuming that we can get Raj and Lucy inside the door and that Sheldon has forgiven you enough to allow Amy to persuade him to come."

Leonard shook his head in resignation. "Sheldon exists in his own world. While that world occasionally aligns with the one everyone else inhabits he never lets it affect him."

(Ten days previously)

"Leonard! LEONARD! Are you listening to me?"

"Frankly no I'm not," the short physicist told his just about to be former roommate, dodging around the taller man as he carried a pair of boxes from his bedroom to the front door where they joined an already existing stack of similar ones.

"I don't understand," Sheldon fretted as he followed right behind Leonard who returned to his bedroom to make one final check to ensure he had retrieved everything he was taking with him. "Why are you moving out? After all the time we have been together!"

Leonard sighed. Although he knew any explanation would be a waste of time he tried anyway, especially since his friend was following him around like a lost puppy. "Sheldon, do you remember that two weeks ago I got married to Alex?"

"Leonard! I have an eidetic memory. Of course I recall that vividly. Not only did I have to sit through the entire ceremony while Amy hung on my arm and whispered suggestions that quite frankly terrified me. Then you proceeded to disappear for two weeks, which I assure you put me in a very difficult position. If I call for Howard and Bernadette picks up the phone nowadays she refuses to connect me to him. Penny seems to be gone a lot and tends to slam the door in my face when I try to get her to drive me to work. And Raj, goodness gracious me, he's on the phone texting with that Lucy girl so much I often can't contact him at all."

"That's a real shame Sheldon," Leonard replied with complete and utter insincerity.

"Unbelievable as it seems it appears that one and all they consider the person of the opposite sex they are involved with as being more important than I am. It's a most baffling phenomenon I assure you. But then you finally come back after gallivanting all over who knows where like a bunny. You didn't even tell me where you were going! In fact when I checked your computer's history I found it had been wiped clean as though you didn't want me know. And now you tell me that you're moving out? Why for heaven's sake?"

"See my previous remark Sheldon," Leonard said patiently. "I'm married to Alex now. The two of us are going to live together. It's tradition."

"But what about me?" Sheldon said plaintively."

"You'll survive. Alex is my priority. She's the most important person in my life."

"More important than me?" a flabbergasted Sheldon gasped.

"Yes."

Sheldon stood with his mouth open for a moment before rallying.

"I'm afraid I can't accept that Leonard. Pursuant to Starfleet General Order 104, Section A, you are deemed unfit, and I hereby relieve you of your command and confine you to your quarters; also known as your room."

Leonard had to admit that living with Sheldon over the years had brought his patience level higher than he ever thought it could be. But it had reached the tipping point. He sighed. Plucking his door key from his pocket he tossed it in the bowl.

"Goodbye Sheldon."

Making one last ditch effort Sheldon attempted to apply the Vulcan Nerve Pinch to Leonard. However he apparently did something backwards because he suddenly got a look of surprise on his face, muttered "Oh my!" and fainted. Leonard shook his head, pulled his unconscious former roommate to the couch and propped him in his spot.

Picking up his boxes at the front door he backed out the door. They wobbled alarmingly. But Leonard didn't care as he was relieved him of several of the precariously balanced boxes in his arms by a waiting Alex.

"How did it go?"

"Better than I expected."

(Present)

The doorbell rang. Alex moved to answer it.

"I guess we'll find out."

(To be continued)

(Yes I know. The Star Trek quote is from "The White Asparagus Triangulation" but it seemed perfect for this conversation as well.)


	5. I still need you there beside me

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 5 by patricia51

(I still need you there beside me)

"Well," Alex said thoughtfully as she surveyed the room, a large trash bag in one hand. "If the measure of a good party..."

"Get-together," corrected her husband from where he was sprawled on the couch.

"I stand corrected. I forgot that Sheldon does not attend parties; only get-togethers. However, to continue, if the measure of a good 'get-together' is determined by the amount of cleaning up required afterwards than I'd say we had a smashing success of a house warming."

"It WAS fun sweetheart. I think there will be many more gatherings like this and even more nights of friends just dropping by for the evening." He chuckled. "Speaking of Sheldon I really am proud of him."

"I am too," admitted his wife. "Thank goodness Amy was here to keep him calm. There were a couple of times when I thought he was going to either run screaming out the door or absolutely blow his top. In fact he did almost faint when we started, well you know what."

"Well what did you expect?" Leonard laughed. "This is a man who compared Raj putting on reggae music and Priya taking her shoes off to the 'Last Days of Caligula'. He must have thought he had been tossed into Sodom and Gomorrah, in which I'm sure his mother and her church gave him a thorough grounding."

(Earlier)

Bernadette and Howard had arrived first. Right on their heels were Penny with her new US Marshal boyfriend Mike Gibson, accompanied by Mandy. Jackets and coats were deposited in the spare bedroom. As Alex directed them to the table where she had set out drinks and appetizers her best friend and former maid of honor Sally arrived with her boyfriend Danny and several other of Alex's friends, attached and unattached.

Very shortly a timid face peered through the door after a knock that no one would have heard had not Alex been expecting it. She rushed to the door and escorted Lucy to the relative quiet of the kitchen area.

"Is Raj parking the car?" the girl nodded, clutching her smartphone in her hands. "Are Stuart and Alice with him?" Another nod followed. "Do you want to go into the spare room until they get here?" The shy girl answered by fleeing through the indicated door.

Alex sighed. Lucy was such a sweet girl and she and Raj were good together and good for each other but sometimes it seemed Lucy was going farther back into her shell rather that coming out of it. She met Raj and the others with a raised eyebrow and a jerk of her head to indicate where Lucy had gone. Raj rushed after her while Alice explained what had happened.

"Lucy is desperately trying to get more self-control and composure. But she gets wild ideas and overdoes it like she did just now. She suddenly announced she would go first and bolted from the car before Raj had even turned the engine off. I'm actually surprised that she made it all the way up here without freaking out."

"Well maybe she IS getting better," the doctoral student mused thoughtfully. She pointed the comic book store owner and artist towards the food and checked on the couple in the other room. Furious tapping noises indicated a full blown conversation was in progress via text message. After a while the two managed to leave the room and find a safe corner where Howard and Bernadette were already talking to Stuart and Alice as well as, to Alex's surprise, a couple of her old friends as well. Well, that was what she was hoping for after all, that Leonard's friends and her friends would mingle.

That just left Sheldon and Amy. Alex tried not to fret as the time passed. She circulated, chatting away with everyone, happy at the good time everyone seemed to be having. Leonard was deeply engrossed in a discussion with Mike and Sally's boyfriend Danny whom she recalled was a member of the Pasadena Fire Department. Even so she noticed that occasionally his eyes strayed to the door.

"Don't worry," Penny said as she came up beside Alex. "He'll be here."

"I hope so. No matter how irritating Sheldon can be he IS Leonard's best friend and for him not to come would make Leonard unhappy."

"And we know how you take action when Leonard is unhappy," Penny grinned.

Alex laughed. Whoever would have thought just a few months ago that she and Penny could possibly end up becoming friends? It was impossible and yet it had happened.

Just then a knock sounded.

"Leonard and Alex. Leonard and Alex. Leonard and Alex."

Alex smothered a sigh of relief. "Please come in Sheldon. And Amy," she added as the female biologist actually entered the apartment first, pulling Sheldon behind her. "We're very glad that you made it."

"Humphh," observed Sheldon as he looked around the apartment. He rapidly counted people. "Oh my." He paled.

Leonard sprang from the couch where he was sitting and hurried to his friend. "It's okay Sheldon. There will be no trampling this evening."

"But there's more than seventeen people," Sheldon objected. "Seventeen adults or thirty four children."

"I know," Leonard said soothingly. "We'll just make sure that we keep them in small groups."

With Alex and Amy's help Sheldon made it to the buffet.

"The non-alcoholic drinks are over there," Alex pointed. "And you can have a little umbrella for yours," she pointed again.

"You're serving alcohol?" Sheldon asked aghast. "That almost makes this a party!"

"It IS a party Sheldon," Alex returned patiently. "A house-warming party but never-the-less a party. Here, get something to eat. You might enjoy this chili. It's a special recipe."

"Does it have beans in it?"

"Of course not."

"Because real chili doesn't have beans," Sheldon plowed on, oblivious to Alex having already answered him.

"I know."

"Priya once served something with beans she called chili. It was good, whatever it was but it wasn't chili."

"No beans."

"Thank you Alex," Amy interjected. She started helping Sheldon fill his plate and carefully placed an umbrella in the glass she got for him.

Leonard found his attention wrenched back to a spirited discussion among some of the crowd who were discussing the future of space flight and what it would mean to national defense and the role of private corporations in both areas. He was only vaguely aware of some of the Sheldonian goings on around them ("I'm sorry you were the last to arrive Sheldon but I'm not going to ask everyone to stand so you can try out every seat in the house" being answered by a puzzled look and "Why not?").

He caught occasional mumbled comments about "People don't listen" when his friend attempted to steer conversations to a subject he wanted and found he was ignored as well as his popular "Everyone is having fun wrong" disapproval of a spirited tug of war taking place with the couch as the centerline.

Leonard did look around the room as Alex turned the music up and the people pulled the chairs as well as the previously offending couch towards the walls. Sheldon was looking appalled already although Amy was holding him tightly, whether to keep him from an outburst or hoping to get him to join in Leonard had no idea. Then the pulsating rhythm of one of Alex's favorite artists filled the room. As the song reached its chorus Alex was grabbing his hands and pulling him to her. Her eyes were shinning as she was singing along with the song.

"I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me."

As he came into his wife's irresistible arms he could see Bernadette and Howard joining them on one side and Penny and Mike on the other and then he forgot all about Sheldon Cooper.

(The present)

"Well he survived, we survived and the litter around here is a small price to pay for it all." Alex started to pick up a stack of paper plates when Leonard suddenly caught her by the back of her skirt and pulled her into his lap.

"Cleanup can wait until morning," he mock growled as he nuzzled her ear. And it turned out that the cleanup was postponed indeed until the next morning. Late the next morning.

(Some months later)

What amazed Leonard over the following months was how he and Alex had so quickly settled in together like an old married couple. Well, not like HIS parents had been when they had been an old married couple, or probably a new married couple in fact. But more like what he had always dreamed a couple should be; comfortable with each other, happy to watch TV or a movie cuddled up on the couch or sit and read in perfect silence together.

Of course given the girl he was married when they were reading together Alex likely as not would have her feet in his lap or her head on his shoulder. And sometimes things were reversed, with him stretched out and his head pillowed in her lap. But all of those times were wonderful.

Not that they spent all their time at home. Alex tended to be the more spontaneous of the pair, surprising him and sweeping him away to whatever event or activity her imagination had pounced on. More and more Leonard found to his delight something might catch his eye and he would think "Alex would love that!" and then discovering that she, that THEY, did.

Okay, so they didn't all pan out. But most did and in the rare cases they didn't the pair honored the agreement to tell each other. Well, most of the time he thought. Alex was a pretty good cook, better than Leonard although he wasn't bad. However every now and then she would get inspired by some recipe she found online or in a magazine and whip up some marvelous culinary creation. Some were good, most were not bad and a few were really bad. A couple hadn't even been good enough to qualify as "awful". But he always gamely tried to eat and smile no what the end result was. And Alex wasn't dumb (and always sampled her "masterpieces" with him). The really bad stuff never reappeared.

Not that they didn't fight occasionally. But unlike his parents there was no screaming invectives and name calling, no icy indifference and psychological dismembering of the other party. Sometimes there was arm waving, sometimes there were raised voices. But they always worked it out while still staying friends. Besides, the making up was always worth the fight. So all in all Leonard was as happy as he had ever been in his life.

Today he was the one pacing back and forth in their apartment. Alex had left him a voice mail telling him she had important news that she needed to tell him as soon as they got home and no don't call her back as she wasn't spilling it on the phone. So he had left early and now was waiting as patiently as he could. He admitted that wasn't very patient.

He heard the elevator ding through the open door and then Alex was flying through it and into his waiting arms.

"Guess what?" Not waiting for a reply she went on. "The committee accepted my thesis. I m getting my doctorate!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Uh-huh. We'll be the Doctors Hofstadter."

"That calls for a celebration. Do you want to go out?"

"No I'd rather stay home tonight. We can tell everyone else about it this weekend at Penny and Mike's get-together."

"Well how about some champagne then? We'd have to chill it but that could be done while we have dinner."

"No. I'm afraid no champagne, now or for quite a while."

"Why is that?" a puzzled Leonard asked.

"No alcohol for me for quite a while." She stood on her toes and whispered in his ears.

Years after he first thought of it a long ago statement of his was going to come true. It wasn't the same woman he thought of back then but both conditions would be satisfied.

"Our babies will be smart AND beautiful."

"And not imaginary either Sheldon," he added as he held his pregnant wife close.

(To be continued)

(Note: The song lyrics Alex pulls Leonard up to dance to are from the beautiful, tragic and sadly missed Whitney Houston's "I wanna dance with somebody".)


	6. No matter what I do

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 6 by patricia51

(No matter what I do)

(5 months later)

"Alex are you sure you are going to be alright?" an anxious Leonard asked, for the fourth time in the last thirty minutes.

Alex rolled her eyes. She was stretched out in their favorite spot, the couch, with her feet propped up and two pillows supporting her head and shoulders. Her hands were clasped together and resting on her swollen tummy.

"Honey I will be fine. You're only going to be gone a couple of weeks. The baby isn't due till well after you will get back. I have the doctor's office, his answering service and the hospital all on speed dial. Penny promises she will look in on me every day and I have similar commitments from Mandy, Sally, Bernadette and heaven help me Amy as well who will probably drag Sheldon over here too."

Leonard chuckled. "Has he made any further suggestions concerning you being the surrogate mother for him and Amy?"

"Not directly although I have heard him comment that his research into the subject shows better results WOULD be obtained by employing someone who has previously given birth at least once. He didn't direct the remark to me exactly but instead used what Penny told me is a theatrical bit known as an 'aside'."

"What's that?"

"She told me it's a whisper that can be heard in the third balcony on the theatre but not by the other characters on the stage. She told him about that when she was trying to show him how to be a better teacher."

"Still though, I hope he doesn't get to be a nuisance about that."

"Not to worry honey. Penny also gave me the ultimate Sheldon stopper that she thought of when he first started talking to her about the same thing."

"I assume it has to do with his mother."

"Of course."

Alex scooted over as best as she could and patted the couch beside her. Leonard perched on the edge. Smiling, he stroked her hair.

"Okay then. No more 'are you sure? I promise."

"That's better. Instead you should be excited about this trip and what it's going to mean."

Leonard smiled. The past months had been the most wonderful and exciting time of his life. Going to bed with Alex, waking up with Alex and all the times in between. Day by day he had incredulously watched her tummy begin to stretch with the baby growing inside. He had run to the store in the middle of the night for Dill Pickle Spears and Black Walnut Ice Cream and watched as she mixed them together. He had held her hair back when she had morning sickness and rejoiced with her when it ended. The trips to the doctor had not been any kind of interruption but rather a series of wonderful opportunities. Never in his life would he forget looking at screen of the ultra sound with Alex and the smiling doctor saying "Listen to this" and filling with the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

He had been justifiably smug when all the predictions that married life, sex and happiness would detract from his work had all failed to pass even the starting point. Indeed it had been the opposite. No sitting around worrying if Penny was beginning to think he wasn't good enough for her or if Priya had found someone back in India and who could blame her when they were thousands of miles apart. Okay sometimes he DID get distracted when he had a very attractive and sexy lab assistant who would drop by when she was done with her own work. But all in all with Alex's support and care he had progressed farther than he could have believed in such a short span of time. It was the papers he had published on his work with the free-electron and helium-neon lasers that had led to the present invitation.

It might have been fun if he had been able to come home and break the news to Alex in the same way she had been able to do with her doctorate and pregnancy. But it had been more satisfying happening the way that it did.

(Two weeks prior)

"This is fun," exclaimed Alex as she double-checked the alignment of the laser Leonard was about to use.

"You don't get to play with toys like this do you?" her husband teased her.

"No, most of what I work with tends to be theoretical," she admitted. "Not hands-on experimentation."

"Like Sheldon does," Leonard continued with a grin. "In fact he finds actual lab work and experimentation quite a waste of time."

"No comment," Alex returned dryly. "I may have studied under him but after all I married you."

Leonard kissed her, handing her a pair of safety glasses as he did. "Something I am mighty glad wasn't the other way around."

"Yikes!" Alex shuddered.

Just as Leonard reached for the light switch a knock came of the door.

"Doctor Hofstadter?"

"Doctor Gablehouser?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Leonard powered down the laser for safety as the door opened.

"Good afternoon Doctor Hofstadter," the Physic Department Chairman said. Catching sight of Alex he smiled "And Doctor Hofstadter. When are you coming to work over here for good? The University would love to have a husband and wife research physics team."

"Hello Doctor Gablehouser. I would but after all Fermilabs pays awfully good and has a great maternity leave program that I've now worked there long enough to participate in. Besides," her eyes twinkled, "What if you or President Siebert decided that I would be better matched with a theoretical physicist rather than an experimental one?"

"Alex," Gablehauser protested, "I'm trying to recruit you, not make you move to Outer Mongolia." He shook his head and all three smiled. He continued. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I've come because a very exciting offer has been made to the department and to you Leonard. It's somewhere you ve already been but with a completely different agenda and purpose this time."

A whoop of excitement, actually a pair of them, from inside the lab brought other members of the department from their offices.

"What in the world?" fretted Sheldon who had been arguing with Raj over something inconsequential. Well in consequential to him anyway. Besides, just because Raj was right didn't mean he was wrong.

"Ah, Doctor Cooper, Doctor Koothrappali," Gablehouser greeted the pair. "Mister Wolowitz, Doctor Kripke, Doctor Winkle and other members of the department" he added. "Sorry for the commotion. Doctor Hofstadter, Doctor Leonard Hofstadter that is to be precise since both of them are here, has been asked by the European Organization for Nuclear Research to assist with a major upcoming experiment using the Large Hadron Collider. Not as a conference participant mind you as has taken place in the past but rather as a member of the research team and specifically requested because of his work with lasers."

"This hardly seems fair," objected Sheldon. "They didn't even ask me."

"No they didn't," Doctor Gablehauser replied amicably. Ignoring everybody and everything else he shook Leonard's hand. "I'm sure that you, that both of you, are interested in the details, particularly the dates of the experiment. I have everything in my office if you would care to accompany me."

(Later that day)

"Leonard Hofstadter you are going and that's final!" Alex insisted, folding her arms across her chest and over her tummy.

Leonard couldn't help it. A smile slowly spread over his face.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," he stated with complete certainty. "I've never seen you this determined."

"That's because you didn't see me when I decided that I was going to marry you some day," Alex shot back before smiling herself.

"Serious darling, it's too good an opportunity to pass up. Added on top of your recent papers this is going to mean everyone in Physics is going to be sitting up and noticing Leonard Hofstadter. And the timing is perfect. You can finish your current experiments in plenty of time, be off to Switzerland and be back in plenty of time before the baby arrives."

"What about you?"

"I wish I could go. I'd love to see the Collider. I'd love to watch you work with it. But I promise you I am NOT up to that flight. I'm getting close enough that being off my feet means being on our couch. I have lots of work I can do right there and when I get tired of that I have books I have been aching to read."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"Don't worry. I've already got a text from Penny. Apparently the word spread through the school and Mandy heard it and notified her. Howard called Bernadette. By the time we go home I bet we'll find the offers of assistance will already be pouring in. I bet I could have company every night that you are gone."

"No wild parties though," Leonard shook his finger at her in mock chastisement.

"Oh DRAT." Alex pretended to pout. "And here that was exactly why I wanted you out of the way. Now all my nefarious plans are for naught."

"As they should be."

The pair smiled at each other. "Speaking of home, don't you think we should be going?" He peeked out the lab door they had closed after they returned from Doctor Gablehauser's office so they could discuss it all in private.

"So we're agreed? The answer is 'Yes'?"

"I'll tell Gablehauser in the morning. Or now if we want to see if he's down in his office."

"Tomorrow will be fine. Besides," Alex locked the door and turned around. "I have other ideas on how we could spend time right now."

"Watch TV?" Leonard asked innocently as Alex slipped off her lab coat and then his jacket.

"Maybe read?" Alex countered tugging his shirt from his pants. He answered by unbuttoning her blouse.

"We could get something to eat." A skirt and a pair of slacks fell to the floor, joined quickly by a bra and a t-shirt.

"We'll think of something."

"You know, I've only ever fooled around once in the lab before."

"If you're keeping score remember each time we start over."

The conversation ceased, to be replaced by muffled sounds of happiness.

(The present)

The phone rang. Alex answered it said "Thank you very much" and hung it up. "Your cab is here." She grunted and got to her feet.

The couple went into each other's arms for a long hug and a deep soft kiss.

"Have fun honey. But not too much."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you Leonard."

Alex waved from the window until the cab was out of sight. Waddling a bit she went to the couch, settling down with an audible "Oof". Pulling her laptop to her she opened the paper she had been working on and started to type.

(To be continued)

(By the way, the definition I used of an "aside" is from "Twisted Tales from Shakespeare" or at least as well as I can remember it many years after having read it last. Also, Doctor Gablehauser always calls Sheldon, Leonard and Raj by their title "Doctor" not by their first names but with the two Doctors Hofstadter in the same room I expect he would use first names. And Barry Kripke is never (that I know of) addressed by a title but for him to be working with Sheldon and exchanging work with him it seems logical he would have to have his doctorate.)


	7. For I know I'll never find another you

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 7 by patricia51

(For I know I'll never find another you)

(Two weeks later)

(Geneva, Switzerland)

Leonard hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until he let it out in a loud "Whoosh".

The two other physicists standing beside him laughed. But the laughter was friendly.

"Not to worry old man," Doctor Jeffries Smythe of Oxford clapped the American on the back. "We all have done that."

"In fact," added the third person, Doctor Shelia Carter of the Imperial College London, "I rather worry about any physicist who ISN'T awed by this incredible machine in operation. Such a person would have no imagination at all, no ability to comprehend what we are all searching for as physicists; the very origin and composition of the universe."

Leonard nodded in agreement although he personally was acquainted with a physicist whose only awe seemed to be directed at himself. Stop that, he told himself. In spite of all his faults Sheldon Cooper was still his best friend and a theoretical physicists of astounding, if extremely irritating and self-assured, ability.

"Weeks and weeks of preparation to design and test this experiment before we even gathered here," Shelia mused. "Theoretical testing of models and then the set-up, which by the way friend Leonard we could never have accomplished without you. Your knowledge and ability with lasers proved the linchpin to this and I tell you that the papers generated by this experiment will tell of that."

"Indeed old chap," chimed in Jeffries.

"Thanks," Leonard nearly blushed from the compliments from two well respected colleagues. "But you know I actually went down the wrong road when I started out. I was attempting to disprove dark matter rather than delving into its existence and how we can fit it into the non-supersymmetrical Standard Model."

"We all go down the wrong road occasionally," laughed Shelia. "That's why we're experimental physicists. The trick is to recognize when you are wrong and then to use that as a starting point to find the right direction. As I recall you did just that and here you are."

"Here I am."

"Cheer up. I know you miss your wife. Heaven knows you talk about her often enough that everyone on the team feels like we know her. And that's just fine."

"I know. And I feel a little torn. One side of me wants to be home now but the other side is already regretting we can't do more here."

"Well we have a week but that's going to barely be enough time to even start writing up our findings. We'll be spending a great deal of time video conferencing and shooting emails back and forth across the ocean I'm sure." Jeffries paused and went on thoughtfully. "I realize that there will be other pressing matters demanding your attention and interest but maybe when the dust settles and we get close to presentation you and the other Doctor Hofstadter could come to England. If this leads where we all hope it will we could be unveiling our findings before the Royal Academy."

"That would be great," Leonard responded. A little grin crossed his face as he recalled the previous visit to England by he and Alex.

"And since they will be shutting down the Collidor soon for the planned expansion and upgrade we wouldn't have time to do anything more. We're lucky we managed to get in at all."

"Maybe by the time we have worked through all the data from this experiment we have more questions to be answered and we can try to arrange to come back again. Regardless, it has been both exciting and a privilege to be here and work with you both."

"Well let's go get started," the female English scientist said cheerfully. "We've got a lot to process before we can even get started assembling that data much less start making theories."

(Pasadena)

A key rattled in the front door followed by the sound of the bolt retracting. Alex, from her position on the couch with her laptop precariously balance on her ever growing baby bump, looked over as the door opened and Penny stuck her head in.

"Hey you!" the waitress/actress smiled brightly. "Look who I found parking her car and when you see the amount of mail we picked up for you I'm darned glad I did."

Alex craned her neck and returned Penny's smile as the blonde came in followed by Mandy. And indeed both of the women held an assortment of packages, letters and document mailers.

"Thanks for getting the mail Penny. The route person left a notice saying it was being held as there was too much. I knew there would be a fair amount but I didn't think there would be that much."

"What in the world is all this?" inquired Penny as she and Mandy piled as much as they could on the end table nearest to Alex's head. With a grunt the very pregnant physicist sat up and started sorting through everything.

"The packages are mostly books I ordered for Leonard. Some he asked me to find; some I thought he would like on my own."

"This one is marked 'Book Rate' but it seems awfully slender," remarked Mandy. "Oh, I think the return address gives it away." Eyes twinkling the female soldier handed the item in question to Alex, who very carefully and gingerly opened it.

"Oh yesssssssssss," she breathed. "Perfect."

"Oh golly Alex," Penny exclaimed, looking over the other girl's shoulder, "Not another comic book!"

"Uh-huh. This one is special."

"Why?"

"Well," Alex stammered a bit and turned red.

"Don't tell me," Mandy laughed. She turned to Penny. "Penny didn't you once tell me that Leonard had Star Trek uniforms in his closet and a Battlestar Galactica flight suit?"

"The flight suit is from the original series of course," Now Penny's eyes were twinkling.

"Of course." Mandy pretended to study the colorful cover. "I wonder. Do you suppose there might be TWO costumes from this group somewhere in the bedroom closet? After all, as I recall, mostly from the movies, the lead male and female enentually WERE married."

"I'll never tell," replied Alex who joined in her friends' laughter. "But, could be!"

"You seem to have a number of envelopes from the American Institute of Physics. Care to elaborate?"

"I might," Alex acknowledged. "But I also can tell that the two of you are bursting with news yourself. So enough about me. Give it up you two!"

"Or what? Are you going to go all Sue Storm on us?"

"Well," Alex sighed. "I don t think I could fit in that costume now. Assuming such a thing DID hang in the closet."

"Next to one for Mister Fantastic?"

"Could be. Dish!"

The trio was still in deep conversation nearly an hour later when a now familiar series of raps came on the door."

"Alex. Alex. Alex."

"Come in Sheldon."

The physicist entered, accompanied by Amy.

"Hi bestie," the neurobiologist greeted Penny. "Hello Alex, hello Mandy. What are you doing this afternoon?"

"We're celebrating." Penny announced while holding up a partially eaten chocolate cupcake smothered in pink icing. The chunk missing from the cupcake served to explain the icing covering the blonde's upper lip. "We can't use champagne for obvious reasons so we're having cupcakes which by the way are a very satisfying alternative."

"What are you celebrating?" asked Amy.

"Wait a minute," Sheldon objected. "If everyone talks about themselves then they won't be listening to me."

"Exactly," nodded Penny.

"What's your news bestie?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Well, it seems that Mandy has been assigned 'in addition to other duties' to be a technical advisor on an upcoming Steven Spielberg movie. When she went to her first meeting she took me along and to make a long story short I got to meet him AND was given a chance to audition for one of the supporting roles. They just called and I got the part!"

"Speaking of Mandy," Penny went on, "Guess who has just been selected for promotion to Major and before you object Sheldon I was being rhetorical and not really looking to get guesses."

"Then why did you ask?" fretted Sheldon.

"I just said it was rhetorical. Mandy is now Major Amanda MacKenzie. I understand that she was selected from 'below the zone'. I don't know exactly what that means but my boyfriend Mike tells me it's quite an honor."

"Well yes," Sheldon attempted to interject himself back into the conversation, "I will have seniority as I was promoted first."

"Sheldon you promoted yourself to Major of your paintball team. No one cares and no one considers you a Major except occasionally a major pain in the butt."

"Congratulations to you both," said Amy. "And Alex? Are you part of this celebration?"

"Indeed she is," Mandy took over. She sorted through a pile of magazines and picked up two. "These are advance copies of 'Physics Today' and the 'Applied Physics Reviews'. The first one has an article in it by Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. The second has an article by Doctor Alex Hofstadter plus one written jointly by Doctor Leonard Hofstadter AND Doctor Alex Hofstadter."

"Well done," said Amy approvingly.

"I get papers published all the time," sniffed Sheldon. "On important topics, not what you two speculate about."

"Poor Sheldon, jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm just very unhappy because good things are happening to all of you and not happening for me in spite of the fact that they SHOULD be happening to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because of who I am," he replied in surprise. "A once or perhaps twice in a lifetime mind!"

"A legend in his own mind," noted Mandy.

"Well Sheldon I hope you won't become even more unhappy but I suspect you will." Alex held up an envelope. "This notified Leonard that he has been chosen to receive the Arthur L. Schawlow Prize in Laser Science. That's a large stepping stone towards other prizes."

"Humphhh," observed Sheldon.

"So that's why you got this?" Penny held up the comic book.

"What is that?" Sheldon asked, his curiosity getting the better of his egotism for a change. Penny handed it to him.

"Goodness. 'Fantastic Four Number 1' published November 1961. I just don't understand," he complained plaintively. "Why do these things never happen for me?"

No one dared to suggest an answer aloud although the combined thoughts of the four women, including Amy might have knocked him unconscious.

(To be continued)

(I know we just had the jealousy thing in "The Bon Voyage Reaction" but it fit too well to pass up.)


	8. There is always someone, For each of us

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 8 by patricia51

(There is always someone, For each of us they say)

(One week later)

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you on Friday. No I promise I will NOT try to be at the airport. After all, I remember when you respected my request that you not sit all day and night at LAX waiting for me to come home from Illinois. Besides that I don't think I can get a derrick to lift me in and out of the car at such short notice.

"I'm fine. Sally spent the night last night and Bernadette just left to go to work at her new job. It's great that she's finally found a position to make use of her education and interests. Penny is off today and promised to drop by as soon as she runs some errands.

"Oh my gosh Leonard, did I tell you about Sheldon's visit three days ago? No of course I haven't, this is the first chance we've had to talk since then. And while I'm sorry to have missed you yesterday morning I suppose it really was nice of Amy to decide that I needed to sleep so she refused to wake me up. What was it she said to you? Something about you got to talk to me sufficiently and that anything would wait until I woke up. Knowing her she probably phrased it differently though. She really is quite the lioness when it comes to her friends and I guess I am that too now, although not in her 'bestie' category. That's just as well I guess; she IS a bit overwhelming at times.

"Oh what I was going to tell you. It, of course, involves a certain former boss of mine and best friend of yours. It seems there was a report of a car broken into not more than a mile from here. Upon hearing it Sheldon assumed that we were in the middle of a crime wave ravaged war zone and came over to check on me. Eventually of course.

"I shouldn't be mean about it because in his own way he was trying to be helpful. Besides, since he found out about your award and the papers that we have published Amy tells me he's barely come up for air he's been writing so much. I don't have the heart to tell him I've submitted three more this week. Well I have to be doing SOMETHING besides lying here getting fatter. I have all your notes and my notes so it's just a matter of writing them up.

"Oh I drifted from the topic. As usual it was Sheldon talking and unable to stop talking that led to the situation."

(Three days previously)

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" The trio of staccato raps accompanying the hasty repetition of her name caused the young physicist to look more inquiringly than usual at the door. She fumbled her control from where it had lodged in the cushions. She pointed it towards the remote lock, clicked and called out.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

A wide eyed Sheldon popped through the door, hastily turning around to close it. He then hooked the chair lock and turned the deadbolt. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned back around, leaned against the door and looked accusingly at Alex on the couch and Mandy who was sprawled in an easy chair.

"One of these days I'm going to find you robbed and murdered if you keep answering the door so casually without ascertaining who is standing on the other side of it! And leaving it unlocked! Why that's just an invitation!"

"Goodness Sheldon, what in the world is wrong?"

"You haven't heard? Crime is running rampart in our city. The animals are taking over." He rushed to the windows overlooking the street. Plastering himself against the wall he took several quick peeks through the glass trying not to expose himself.

"What are you doing?" inquired Mandy.

"I'm trying to keep an eye out for the criminals without drawing any attention to myself. Or this apartment."

Gentle questioning from the two girls finally produced the admission from Sheldon that the crime wave involved an auto break-in somewhere between the two apartment buildings. Since a similar incident had taken place only days earlier Sheldon was now convinced that a gang of murderous thieves was making its way through the entire City of Pasadena and it was only a matter of time until they turned their attention on helpless citizens such as himself. Or even defenseless women he added as an afterthought.

'So as soon as I heard about this I dropped everything and rushed right over," he concluded. "After I had double checked the apartment and then made sure that my office was secured of course."

"Of course." Alex tried to smother a grin as did Mandy with noticeably less success.

"You may laugh," Sheldon sniffed, "But life here is dangerous."

"I appreciate your concern Sheldon but I think we'll be okay. The door wasn't unlocked until I released it. In addition to the chain and the deadbolt there's a remote controlled security lock on the door designed and installed by Howard at Leonard's request. The door frame was reinforced, it can't be jimmied or kicked open as yours was when the break in took place there. And the door is steel. Besides, on top of everything else I have Mandy."

"Mandy you may think you are capable of facing any threat but I doubt that what you saw in Afghanistan bears any resemblance to what happens on the mean streets of Pasadena."

"You may be right about that," Mandy returned dryly.

"Of course I am," Sheldon said, the Army girl's sarcasm sailing over his head.

"But then I DO have this." The female soldier's arm blurred and then she was holding something the dully reflected the light.

"Eek! What is THAT?" Sheldon asked.

"This is a Colt Officer's Model. It's a cut-down and modified version of the old reliable Government Model 1911A1, still in caliber forty-five ACP. As you may know, some twenty-five years ago the military abandoned the forty-five and took up with the Beretta nine millimeter. However Special Operations forces of all branches quickly went back to the larger cartridge because unlike the nine when you hit someone with a forty-five they tend to fall down and be dead now rather than in thirty minutes."

"But you CAN'T have a gun," Sheldon insisted/ "This is California."

"Irrelevant. I have a Special Federal Weapons Permit, given to those members of the Armed Forces and Intelligence Services who have knowledge of certain classified matters or are believed to be on the target list of one or more terrorist organizations."

"But your children! And are you any good with that... thing? As I recall you have consistently refused to join us in paintball competition. You're not afraid are you?" Sheldon finished with the little smirk on his face that meant he was sure he had gained to upper hand.

"First, Sheldon it's not a 'thing'. It's a pistol. Second, the girls know perfectly well what this is capable of doing. I have taken them both to the shooting range. They've seen the effect a bullet has on a watermelon and their imaginations have done the rest. Plus they have each fired it and it about knocked them both down. I have taught them to shoot a small caliber rifle. Safely. So they aren't afraid of firearms but they respect them and will leave them alone unless I, or another responsible adult, am with them."

Mandy paused. Alex noted that the grin that fleeted across her face looked positively evil.

"As far as your challenge goes I've not been interested because playing at war doesn't mean much when you've seen it for real. However to try to meet you half-way I am going to make a proposal."

"Which is?"

"I assume as a Texan you are familiar with Audie Murphy?"

"The B-List movie actor?"

"The World War Two hero who won just about every single medal for bravery given by the United States including the Medal of Honor. As far as his film career goes much of his work DID fall into that category although I suggest his performance in 'No Name on the Bullet' where he played the villain; a calm even cold hired gunman shows he was capable of excellent work. I was specifically thinking of a little publicized incident that took place after he had made a number of Westerns."

"And that was?"

"One of the really notable Western actors, primarily TV, was extremely proud of his fast draw. He boasted that he was the fastest gun in all of Hollywood. He repeatedly challenged Audie to a gunfight. Just as repeatedly Audie declined the pleasure. Finally getting fed up with the constant barrage of duel requests and the continual sniping from the other actor Audie accepted. He did set one condition. His acceptance message specified that.

"Any time, any place with live ammunition.",

"He never heard another word from the challenger. So Sheldon; would you like the same terms?"

(Back to the Present)

Alex giggled "So Sheldon changed the subject. You know him, that's as close as he can get to admitting he's wrong. And Mandy didn't really want to get in a gunfight with him. She just wanted him to stop nattering about paintball as though it was anything close to what she saw in Afghanistan."

"Anyway he left and Mandy's gone and Penny is on her way with Chinese. I know. I never would have thought she and I would be giving her and Amy a race to be 'bestie'. I think she DOES appreciate it that I've made no move to have our portraits painted together."

The pair talked for a while longer before turning off their laptops. When Penny arrived the two girls covered the day s events with each other, Penny rolling in laughter at the corner Sheldon had painted himself into. They talked so long that Penny decided to spend the night ("Mike is out of town on some case or other so there's no rush to get home"). Alex sighed wistfully after Penny donned the t-shirt she had borrowed to sleep in.

"I used to be able to fit in that," she said enviously.

"And you will again," Penny reassured her friend. "Of course," the blonde grinned, "wear something like this too much and you'll be right back in the same shape you are now."

"Oh golly."

In the middle of the night Penny woke suddenly. What was that sound? She started to reach for the baseball bat she kept only to remember it was at home. Then the bedroom light came on and she gasped as she saw Alex in the doorway, grimacing and clutching her belly.

"Alex what is it?"

"Penny, something's wrong." The actress jumped out of bed at the panic in the other girl's voice. Alex held out her hand. "I'm bleeding."

"Come on," Penny tried to be as reassuring as she could. "Let's get you to the hospital."

(To be continued)


	9. And you'll be my someone, Forever and a

The Duality Synthesis, Chapter 9 by patricia51

(And you'll be my someone, Forever and a day)

(Geneva)

"Oh golly," Leonard leaned back in his chair and screwed his fists into his eyes and rubbed, "there just aren't enough hours in the day."

"Indeed," yawned Shelia, looking at the papers scattered over the desk.

The third member of the group, who was sitting with his head tipped back, offered no opinion until a sudden snort caused him to blink his eyes, straighten his neck and look around the room.

"We're still here?"

"We're still here Jeffries my dear and your snoring is getting loud enough there seems to be some concerns that the vibrations may interfere with the last experiments being run using the Collidor before shut-down," Shelia said dryly

"Umm, my apologies to all concerned," replied Jeffries as he yawned so deeply the result dwarfed Sheila's previous one.

Irresistibly Leonard followed suit, which triggered a repeat on Sheila's part. He stood up and stretched.

"My friends," the American said, "I suspect we have reached the point of diminishing returns. No matter how much we want to at least begin a preliminary hypothesis all we're doing right now is spinning our wheels."

"I agree but we only have two more days left before we go on our merry ways," Sheila pointed out.

"Since it's after midnight we really only now have the rest of today and tomorrow," Leonard countered. "I suspect that the more we try to do the more we have to redo latter on when we start correcting mistakes." He chuckled. "I once published a paper with a mathematic error in it and don't want to do that again. Although," he went on thoughtfully, "There are worse places to make such an error than in a scientific journal."

"Good heavens really?" Sheila asked in surprise. "I can't imagine a more embarrassing scenario."

"Do you two know Doctor Sheldon Cooper?" A pair of groans confirmed that they both had not only the pleasure of his acquaintance but also retained memories of the meetings.

"Rather a stuffy bugger," offered Jeffries who as an English gentleman had been exposed to many of that species.

"Brilliant but full of himself," added Shelia.

Leonard nodded agreement. "Well it seems a mutual friend of ours Howard Wolowitz..."

"The astronaut?" Shelia asked.

Leonard confirmed Howard's identity. "It seems that when Stephen Hawkings was visiting CalTech Howard maintained his wheelchair and generally took care of him and they became friends. When Sheldon found out he begged Howard to give Hawkings his latest paper on the Higgs-boson. Because Sheldon had once again recently insulted Howard he made Sheldon jump through numerous hoops." Leonard went on to describe the various chores that Sheldon had to accomplish. Soon the pair was chuckling. The laughter became general when the story reached the point where Howard had revealed that he had already given Hawkings the paper three days previously and the renowned scientist had asked Sheldon to come see him.

"Hawkings complimented Sheldon on his work. Just as Sheldon's ego had expanded to a point his head was about to explode Hawkings said it was a shame the whole paper was wrong. It seems that Sheldon had made an arithmetic error on the second page. When Sheldon realized that he had indeed made an error in a paper given to his idol he fainted."

When the trio calmed down from the hilarity that followed the ending of the story they all realized that their laughter had been tinged with a bit of hysterics. It had been funny but not THAT funny. A decision was reached to adjourn for at least eight hours of sleep. Leonard reached his room and barely managed to take off his shoes before collapsing on the bed.

That was why when the screen of his phone lit up and the music announcing an incoming call sounded softly (Leonard having lowered the volume earlier in the night when the three scientists had plunged into their discussion) he didn't stir. Not when it was repeated over and over and an increasingly frustrated Penny left message after message telling him she had taken Alex to the hospital.

"Leonard, where ARE you?"

(Pasadena)

Penny had summoned an ambulance, thrown on her clothes and helped Alex get dressed. She had snatched up her pocketbook and Alex's as well and confirmed that the girl physicist had her medical insurance card. By the time the ambulance arrived she had carefully hustled the other young woman into the thankfully fully functioning elevator and had the pair of them waiting by the front door. As the EMT's loaded Alex into their vehicle Penny jumped into her car and when the emergency lights and siren came on she was right behind them all the way to the hospital.

Once there Alex was taken into an examining room while Penny filled out forms. While she scribbled she jammed her cell phone to her ear and called Mandy, telling her to summon the clans. "Except Sheldon. He's terrified of hospitals. The last time he kept trying to find someone to take him home. Best to leave him there." She had just about finished writing when a young man in scrubs came through the door into the waiting room and called out.

"Is there someone here for Alex Hofstadter?"

"Here," Penny waved and headed for the man. "I'm her cousin."

"I'm Doctor Price," the young man introduced himself. "Are you her emergency contact?"

"No her husband is but he's out of the country."

"Oh dear. Afghanistan?"

"Actually Switzerland. He's a research scientist participating in some big experiment at some super-colliding thingy there. He's due home in about three days. I've been calling him but I haven't reached him yet."

Just then friends began to flood into the reception are. Mandy was in the lead, followed closely by Bernadette and Howard and Raj, who explained that Lucy wasn't able to handle such a crowd yet but was in touch via smart phone. Sally arrived as did Amy, confirming that Sheldon was indeed remaining in the safety of the apartment where he wouldn't be in the way. She added that he was using his connections and position to contact the people at the Collidor to see if he couldn't reach Leonard.

Seeing the gathering crowd Doctor Price motioned them all over to a relatively private area.

"What is wrong with Alex?" Penny simply asked.

"The term is 'Placental Abruption'," the doctor replied. "The placental lining has separated from Alex's uterus causing the bleeding."

"Is it serious?"

"It can be extremely serious for both the mother and baby depending on how wide-spread the separation is. Right now we are monitoring the fetal heartbeat to see if the baby is in distress. Fortunately the pregnancy seems well advanced so if the decision is made to either induce labor or perform a C-Section the baby appears to be close enough to term to be fine on its own. Speaking of that do you have the name and number of her obstetrician?"

"Yes I do," Penny gave him the information. "I hadn't called her yet because I wasn't sure what was going on. And her pregnancy is over eight months by the way."

Doctor Price looked at the name on Penny's phone. "Oh excellent. Not only is Doctor Grafton one of the very best ob-gyn's I know but she's on staff here so we can cut through the red tape getting her here." He looked at the papers Penny had filled out. "Quickly, does Alex smoke? Have any history of high blood pressure? Hypertension?" When Penny replied in the negative to those and a few other quick questions he looked relieved. "Good. I think that this situation, although serious and well-done getting her here by the way, is not going to be life-threatening. But we will take every precaution of course."

Meanwhile across town a certain theoretical physicist whose toleration of other people's stupidity, either real or perceived, was never at a very high level had completely lost his temper with what he was rapidly coming to call "the idiots in Switzerland". After all, even though Leonard had simply up and abandoned him under the absurd premise that his marriage to Alex was more important than his friendship and duties to is roommate still Leonard remained his best friend. Therefore Sheldon WOULD get a message to him. HIs voice rose to an ear-splitting level.

(Geneva)

No matter how sound asleep one might be the noise of someone furiously banging on the door will tend to wake anyone this side of member of the Brad Pitt's opposition in "World War Z". Leonard was neither an exception nor a zombie so he staggered out of bed. Picking up his phone from force of habit he managed to focus on the screen. Just as he reached the door, still shaking with the continual pounding, he came fully awake when he saw the number of unanswered calls and voice mail messages.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he announced. He tried opening the door and his voice mail at the same time and succeeded only in dropping his phone. Deciding ending the pounding on the door took priority he left it for a moment while he unlocked and opened the door.

"Doctor Hofstadter?" A gasping young man he had never seen before leaned against the doorframe as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes."

"Sir a Doctor Sheldon Cooper is on the phone at the main building. He was most... insistent that he speak to you. He says it s an extreme emergency. And your room phone isn t working."

"I unplugged it," an embarrassed Leonard replied. "Okay, thank you I'll call him."

He retrieved his phone and successfully opened his voice mail. Penny's voice leaped out at him.

"Leonard for God's sake where ARE you? Alex is in the hospital. Call the second you get this message."

Fortunately the young man had hesitated before leaving. Therefore when Leonard turned white and his knees buckled there was someone there to catch him. He rallied and called Penny.

"About time," his ex said before the first ringtone had finished. Leonard didn't waste time offering excuses and Penny wasn't looking for them. Quickly she filled her friend in on Alex's condition.

"Doctor Price and Doctor Grafton came out a few minutes ago with an update. The baby's heartbeat is good but the abruption is increasing. Alex has started labor, which is good. They are going to keep a close eye on her and try to allow her to deliver naturally but they re prepared to do a C-Section if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you Penny. I'll get on the first available plane."

"No need. Hold on for Mandy."

The girl Army officer took over. "Leonard, get you passport. It's all you need."

"What?"

"A helicopter is on its way to pick you up at the Center's main building. There's a heli-pad there. You'll be taken to Vicenza, Italy, specifically the US Army Camp Ederle, home of the 173rd Airborne Brigade. There you'll catch a C-17 Globemaster III that's returning some Special Operations troops to the US. I suggest you leave them alone and they'll leave you alone. You'll land at MacDill Air Force Base in Tampa where a Gulfstream G150 business type jet belonging to another branch of the government will bring you here. I cannot tell you, of course, who that jet will belong to but the next time you see Penny's boyfriend Mike you might give him an extra handshake."

Leonard stammered for a moment in surprise.

"Get the lead out!" hollered Mandy. He did.

Jeffries and Shelia caught up to him as he sprinted back to his room. Apparently Sheldon was still spreading the word. They assured him they would get his papers, notes, clothes and everything else back to him in Pasadena and wished him and Alex well. He reached the helipad with just enough spare time to call Sheldon and thank him deeply and sincerely for his efforts, although NOT with enough time to listen to Sheldon's recital of all the events and all the trouble he had been put through to reach him.

Hours and hours later after the most unusual plane rides he had ever experienced he landed at Bob Hope Airport. Penny's US Marshal boyfriend Mike was waiting with a car to take him to the hospital. Upon arrival he was half-led, half-carried to the waiting room, a room that was jammed with his and Alex's friends. Even Sheldon was there, although he was careful not to touch anything.

The greetings were barely started when Doctor Grafton appeared.

"Doctor Hofstadter. Please come with me."

Leonard rushed after the already disappearing ob-gyn. She opened a door and waved him in. He entered and stopped as his heart leaped in his chest.

Sitting up in the bed was his wife. And Alex was holding a blanket wrapped bundle with a round red face that peered out at him.

"Hey," Alex whispered. "Come say hello to your son."

Leonard tip-toed across the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. Alex passed him their baby. Unconsciously he rocked it slightly in his arms as he looked at the tiny boy.

"Hey there. I'm your father. I'm sorry to be so late. I was counting on being here when you arrived."

"As long as you are here for him from now on is all that's important," Alex reminded him.

He leaned over carefully and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Quietly the room filled up. Howard and Bernadette, Amy and Sheldon, Penny and Mike, even Lucy was there with Raj. Mandy's two daughters were cooing over the baby already and asking "Aunt Alex" when they could babysit him. He and Alex were a family now and he felt so surrounded and warmed by friendship and love that had he not been so happy he could have cried. And he could tell that Alex felt the same way.

"What a great life," he thought.

(The End)

(This seems like a good place to leave Leonard and Alex for a while. I need a break and other stories are clamoring to be written. But I'm sure I'll be back to them again.)


End file.
